With a rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been widely applied in people's lives. According to principles, the touch screen panels may be classified into: capacitive sensing touch screen panels, resistive sensing touch screen panels, optical sensing touch screen panels, and the like, wherein the capacitive sensing touch screen panels may further include a self-capacitance sensing touch screen panel and a mutual-capacitance sensing touch screen panel. Compared with the mutual-capacitance sensing touch screen panel, the self-capacitance sensing touch screen panel has higher touch signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and higher touch sensing accuracy.